


Hook up with a Hooker

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: AmeRus NSFW Drabbles [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: First Time, M/M, Sex with a Prostitute, Sex with a Stripper, VK Drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #21: Pairing Order: AmeRus / Prompt: Sexually inexperienced Ivan calls Stripper Alfred over for a fuck. / Rating: M</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hook up with a Hooker

"Hun, remind me again why you called me?" a rich voice drawled out from cherry glossed lips, the muscular figure draped casually over Ivan's chair with enough lean to let the slit in the dress splay open to reveal sun-kissed skin underneath the sparkly red satin. Ivan blushed and fidgeted, wringing his hands into the material of his homely hand-knitted sweater he had spent all last year making.

"I, ah, was hoping for some company," he explained with a blush, squirming where he stood when a neatly trimmed and half-painted on eyebrow rose curiously at him, those baby blue eyes lazy and bored.

The cross dressing stripper regarded him for a moment, trailing his gaze up and down Ivan's body in the brief silence, and then smiled a mischievous little grin. "Do me favor, sweetcheeks. Turn your head away from me and close your eyes, then tap your thumb knuckle against your bottom teeth," he instructed, slowly standing up with a drawn out movement that drew Ivan's eyes to his plush yet square hips.

After a moment of hesitation, Ivan slowly curled his fingers just slightly and did as told, shutting his eyes and counting the times his hand moved through the air, almost as if he was stroking something… He flinched when his guest laughed a honey rich laugh that reverberated in the little room.

"You're a virgin, aren't you, sugar?" the man purred, swaying his hips with each step he took closer to Ivan, cornering the startled and anxious teen against the bed as he draped his strong arms over his shoulders. Ivan eeped in embarrassment, hurriedly looking away in enough time for that cherry red lip gloss to smear on his cheek instead of his mouth.

"Wha- nyet! Of course not!" Ivan tried to defend himself, the stripper just laughing at his reaction as he pushed him down onto the edge of the bed, Ivan sitting up and staring nervously into those mesmerizing, coy blue eyes.

"Sure. So tell me, baby, you wanna pitch or catch tonight?" the seductive, gorgeous man asked, dragging his tongue across his lips as he eyed Ivan like a preying eagle ready to strike.

"Uh," was Ivan's response, to which the stripper laughed and pulled away to search in his purse for a moment.

"Well now, baby, I have just the way to seal your fate for tonight," the drag queen laughed, holding up a shiny American quarter for Ivan to inspect with a curious little frown. "If it comes up heads, I give you head. If it comes up tails, you give me tail. Whaddya say, baby? Want to test you luck with me?"

* * *

"O-oh," Ivan blushed and tried wriggling away when Alfred's, as Ivan discovered the stripper was called after he had been shoved onto the bed with a playful push, greedy hands reached for the waistband of his pants. "What are you  _doing_?"

Alfred sighed as Ivan smacked his hands away again, refusing to be touched without receiving the proper explanation he demanded for each move Alfred made. Getting a little tired of the innocent bullshit, Alfred rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, almost glaring. "Baby, you know what sex is, don't you?"

"Well, da, but… We're both… We can't have  _sex!"_  Ivan exclaimed as if it was the dirtiest, most unthinkable and impossible suggestion anyone could have ever made.

Alfred sighed. "Kid, you know I'm a prostitute, right? Listen, it's what we do. I can leave if you want me to but I mean, you  _paid_  to have sex with me so we may as well just have sex. I'm a  _professional,_  I know exactly what I'm doing, so we can stop anytime you want to, okay?"

Ivan mulled over the offer for a moment, chewing on his lower lip and fidgeting as he thought about the dirty little bargain. He hesitated, slowly lifting his gaze to meet Alfred's. "Anytime I want…?"

Alfred grinned and nodded a calm, encouraging little nod as he slowly started letting his luxurious dress slip from his shoulders and pool around his feet, Ivan staring at him all the while in wonder.

* * *

"That's it, baby, just try to relax," Alfred cooed soothingly, honestly surprised at how well Ivan had taken to being half-stripped and how well he obeyed after some slight coaxing to open his legs. Ivan keened and gasped, shuddering as he grimaced just a little.

"A-are they in?" he blushed, peeking from under the arm he had draped over his eyes to try hiding his shame. Alfred chuckled, wriggling his fingers enough to make Ivan gasp and buck up into his hand.

"Yeah baby, they're in," Alfred smiled, running his free hand up under Ivan's shirt to gently press on his belly, coaxing him to release the tension making his spine arch. "Relax, baby, I got you now, you're doing great… Won't be too much longer now, just relax…"

* * *

"I-it won't fit," Ivan shook his head and pleaded, covering his eyes even as he couldn't stop himself from glancing from between his fingers as Alfred lubed himself with a casual smile.

"Honey, I promise it'll go in," Alfred chuckled, fingering Ivan a little bit more despite Ivan's disgruntled protest. The cross dresser laughed, leaning forward enough to kiss Ivan's semi-erect cock with a sloppy move that left more of that lip gloss on Ivan's pale flesh. "Look, you're even bigger than me. Just relax baby, I'll take you to Heaven real soon…"

* * *

"Ah! Ahn!" Ivan gasped, hands gripping the sheets as if letting go would mean certain doom, his eyes screwed shut as his body was thrust repeatedly into the bed. Each powerful jerk made his body clench in what must have been the ecstasy people had described to him so many times, his mind lost to their sporadic rut Alfred drove hard and deep into his body.

"That's it baby, yeah, like that," the man grunted, moaning lowly as Ivan mewled and yelped under him, his plush thighs squeezed tightly around Alfred's middle as the experienced man made love to his body. Toes curled in bliss but it wasn't enough. Despite every move Alfred made and every encouraging word he spoke and every pleasurably sadistic look he gave Ivan, it just wasn't enough.

"M-more!" Ivan pleaded before dissolving into a fresh bout of pleasured cries, something deep within him rubbed in a way that left his mind careening off into a happy place he had never felt before.

The euphoric bliss only increased when Alfred grabbed his cock and started kissing him even more breathless.


End file.
